


sprout and dandelion

by Ins0mnia (tornado_fox)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornado_fox/pseuds/Ins0mnia
Summary: The moment it becomes clear that Padawan Jinn is going to outgrow Master Kenobi by... a lot.This id my first attempt to participate in Secret Santa event!So, please be nice to author and Poor Padawan Jinn!Here we go!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Discord Server Secret Santa (2020)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temve/gifts).



This is a gift comic for [Temve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temve/pseuds/Temve) on the Secret Santa event hold by QuiObi Discord!  
The propt was   
**"The moment it becomes clear that Padawan Jinn is going to outgrow Master Kenobi by... a lot."**  
  
So the prompt is small padawan Jinn is long boi and requires proper story lenth!  
Happy New Year Tem!

  
  



	2. How it begins

How journey begins!


End file.
